Smells Like A Birthday Morning
by Rainmaster3000
Summary: Just a little something that I wrote for my friends Birthday. I don't write so I'm so sorry lol


_Just a small little something for my friend's birthday quq I don't write fanfic at all, but I figured it would be fun to try it out. I'm gunna add onto it more. This is just a small snippit of what I kinda wanted to happen and to see if it approval of my friend aha!_

 _~ Happy birthday ya little ankle-biter! ~_

It was rather warm for the time of year it was. It was nearing the end of summer and the opening of fall, so it baffled the Sniper that it was bright, sunny, and hot. Lucky for him there was no battle plans for the day which freed up his entire day. Perfect. He was awake before his other team mates which wasn't too surprising. On no work days, the guys hardly ever wake up past 9.

He glanced over at the clock that sat on the counter near the coffee pot in his camper.  
7 am. Perfect.

Mr. Mundy wasted no time in downing his coffee, cleaning himself, and making sure he was presentable before heading out towards the main base to get to work. He was very excited to see how his little Scout was going to react to the breakfast that he had planned. The Australian managed to find some pancake mix and chocolate the other day while out doing a mission. His whole plan was to make Scout's favorite pancakes, chocolate chip of course, and to take him out of the base for a whole day. He knew the poor kid could only be indoors for so long before their Spy snaps his neck.

Mundy went right into stealth mode as he tried his best to be quiet so he could get to the kitchen. The whole main building was dead silent, which was a good thing. It meant absolutely no one was awake and that's exactly what Mundy wanted. He took out and fetched everything he needed to make the pancaked before getting to work

* * *

There was fire and gun shots everywhere. There was no way he could escape. Quick, gotta find Mundy...Gotta find him. No! Can't lose him! Not again!

The Scout's eyes opened as he shot up out of bed with a gasp. It was just a dream.

"Well shit..."

The little runner glanced at his clock.

"Aw shit! It's only 8?! What kind of... Woah..."

The scent of chocolate hit him. Now what the hell is that? Must be a trap or something. He didn't dare trust it for a second. No one EVER makes anything nice in this house. He huffed and reached for his Atomizer and climbed out of bed.

Slowly, the Scout crept towards the kitchen where the smells were coming from. God did it smell good. "No! Don't fall for the trap! That's what they want!" Scout cursed under his breath. Damn him and his hungry, tiny body. He decided that sooner was better than later and kicked open the swinging door before shouting with his bat up in the air, ready for a strike. This startled the poor Sniper who jumped up and nearly dropped a whole stack of pancakes onto the floor.

"Aah-! Crikey! Scout!" He caught himself and glared at the smaller man who just looked so lost.

"Mundy? What the hell are you doin'?"

The sniper huffed and set the pancakes down on the table before brushing his flour covered hands off on his pants. "Well, I decided to make you your favorite for your birthday. Figured you would appreciate it, but instead I nearly get my brains clocked out by you!"

The Scout blinked. His birthda-? Oh. Right. He had forgotten all about his own damn birthday. Though, the fact that his Sniper remembered made him smile. He leaned the bat up against the wall next to him then stepped forward.

"Aw, baabbbeee. How Sw-" He paused and looked up at Mundy with a puzzled look. "How you did you get the stuff?"

Mundy chuckled and pulled the Scout in closer to give him a big bear hug.

"Snagged it on my last run. I remembered that chocolate pancakes were your favorite, so I thought it would be perfect for today."

Scout couldn't believe that he actually remember. The older man could hardly remember anything that wasn't work related. The Scout hugged him back and clung to his vest a bit.

"Geez...you're too good to me, ya know?" That got a chuckle out of Mundy to pulled away just enough to kiss the other's cheek.

"Well, get eating. I have so much more brilliant things planned for the day. "


End file.
